Haru Wants Sex
by Wobsie
Summary: Haru wants sex, but Kyo just isn't feeling up to it. And it doesn't much help that Kyo is "unintentionaly" acting incredibely sexy. What is Haru going to do about this...?  Yaoi Lemon


I was really inspired to write this little one-shot. I just got over major writer's block on my other Kyo x Haru story, and needed a change in tone from the serious angle that it has. :/

**Summary**: This story kinda picked up a humorous atmosphere. It's a limited third person from Haru's POV, as he think about having sex with his resistant yet tempting boyfriend.

**Warning**: This contains sexy smut smut. Between two boys. I know. Crazy.

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah fruits basket blah blah blah Natsuki Takaya blah blah not mine. JUST READ THE DAMN STORY.

* * *

><p>Haru understood that there were boundaries. He got it. When Kyo didn't want sex, Haru didn't push him. He was a reasonable guy. And if Kyo wasn't in the mood to get a hot fucking from his always horny boyfriend, Haru was okay with that.<p>

For the most part.

It wasn't really his fault. Kyo hadn't really put out lately, and poor Haru's dick wasn't getting any tamer. I mean, it's not like Haru was forty or anything. He was a high school boy. When he saw a fine piece of ass, that he had the privilege previously fucking, he couldn't help but feel his pants tighten a little too much for them to be comfortable.

And Kyo was _not_ helping the situation. Maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose. Maybe it was all just a coincidence that as soon as Haru tells him that he was really feeling it that day—it was that damn sexy dream about Kyo in a cat suit—that Kyo told him he had a mile run in P.E. and really couldn't.

But Haru understood. A mile would be pretty hard to run if you had just been fucked within an inch of your life. If a big dick was shoved into his tight little body over and over again until he were left in a moaning heap, begging for more…not helping.

Kyo was being a total bitch. Haru was getting more and more pissed off at him, too. He understood. He really did—but Kyo didn't give a shit about Haru, apparently, if he felt that it was a good idea to wear what he was.

Kyo usually wore a tight black t-shirt that showed just enough stomach to make Haru crazy wanting to see more. That was the normal. But the shorts? They were the shortest and tightest jean shorts that Haru had ever seen. I mean, Kyo's ass was practically hanging out of them.

Sure, maybe the shorts would have been slightly more reasonable if it was a hundred degrees out and the AC was broken. The shorts would have been perfectly acceptable if Kyo was out in the middle of the fucking _Sahara_. But the weather was only mildly humid. Chilly, even, when the wind blew.

But Haru could mostly control himself. Just think of something else, and it's not a big deal. Just don't look. Don't imagine that tightly jean clad ass grinding up against your straining erection. Yeah. No biggie.

If Kyo would stop walking past Haru, rubbing that fact that that was _not_ going to happen in his face, that is. Almost literally. Haru was sitting, Kyo was standing, apparently making some food for the bed ridden Tohru who was resting upstairs with a cold. So when Kyo walked past to grab something from the fridge or pantry, Haru got a nice in-your-face view of Kyo's tiny round butt. Marvelous. At least, if Haru could act on his impulse and fuck that little ass of Kyo's it would be.

Finally, Haru just couldn't take it anymore. "Kyo." He growled, still sitting in his lonely little corner of the kitchen. Kyo turned and finally paid his neglected boyfriend some mind. And, as soon as he did, he saw the little tent that Haru had pitched inside his tight leather pants.

"I said not today, Haru." Kyo snapped, his fiery orange eyes bright with the temper that was always there, even when he was sucking his boyfriend's dick.

"I know what you said." Haru grumbled, shifting awkwardly. "But I can't really get this baby down on my own, now can I?" Haru reached down and fondled his dick through his pants.

"You can and you will. The bathroom's down the hall to your right," Kyo replied back with force. "Better yet, why not just stop being a stupid perverted ox? Then you wouldn't even have the problem in the first place." Kyo smirked at Haru, who glared back in return.

"I'm not the one wearing booty shorts in the middle of fall." He snapped, becoming more and more agitated.

"Tohru is too sick to wash clothes and I'll be damned before I do it myself." Kyo hissed.

"So you asked Tohru for a pair of her shorts to borrow because all yours are dirty?" Haru shot back. Kyo's face turned red.

"You better shut up before I get really angry." Kyo warned, baring his fangs.

"What're you gonna do? Withhold sex? Hate to break it to ya but you're already _doing_ that, Mr. I-Can't-Take-A-Little-Harmless-Fucking-From-My-Sex-God-Boyfriend!"

"There's no such thing as a harmless fucking with you, Haru! You always take it too far and I can't walk straight for days afterwards!" Kyo and Haru were now having a nice screaming fight, in which the whole house could blatantly hear. Luckily, Shigure was out with Yuki buying groceries, and Tohru slept like a log. But she would wake up if Haru and Kyo kept yelling.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Haru hissed, toning his voice down. As much as he wanted to get his point across, he really didn't want to wake up the sick Tohru. Or maybe he did. After all, when Haru went black, the only thing that mattered was getting what he wanted.

Not that Haru was black or anything.

"Haru, you've gone black. Snap out of it," Kyo snarled from across the kitchen. "And shut up, Tohru will hear."

Ah. There was something that Haru could use to his advantage. "You don't want Tohru to hear about our sexual relationship?" Haru said, in a falsely shocked tone, "And I thought that you weren't shy!"

"Haru." Kyo growled. "Shut. Up."

"No. I don't think I will." Haru stated back. "I think its high time Ms. Honda learned of your…situation. I think she has a _thing_ for you, Kyo." Sarcasm dripped like warm honey from Haru's voice.

"Haru, if you do anything to hurt Tohru, I…" Kyo started to yell and then took some deep breaths to calm himself. "You're not yourself. Just go back to being white Haru and we can talk this out."

"I know that you like 'black' Haru more, Kyo. Whenever 'black' Haru fucks you, it's so much rougher, isn't it? You like it rough." Haru grinned from ear to ear as he noticed Kyo's flushed face. "You're just a naughty kitty who likes it hard. You're _my_ naughty kitty."

Haru was slowly but surely getting closer and closer to Kyo, who had backed himself up against the counter. "You see, I _really_ want to have sex with you, kitty, but since you have to run tomorrow…I'm going to hold myself back."

Kyo blushed and leaned away from his boyfriend who had each hand on one side of Kyo, blocking out his means of escape. "Y-yeah. I have gym…" he muttered.

Haru put his mouth next to Kyo's ear. "Don't you think I deserve a reward for being such a considerate boyfriend?" He whispered. Kyo shuddered.

With a sudden motion Haru grabbed Kyo's shoulders and forced the smaller boy onto his knees. "Instead of sex, I guess I'll just have to settle with one of your cute little blow jobs." Haru mused, ruffling Kyo's hair.

"Like hell you will!" Kyo yelled, trying to stand, only to find Haru had a firm hold on his shoulders.

"Shhh, kitty. Don't want to wake up sleeping beauty…" Haru murmured. Kyo glared up at him. "The only way I can see you getting out of this is to suck me off. But if you want Tohru to hear and come downstairs, in her frail sick form, to see if you're okay…" Haru left the sentence open ended and shrugged. "But it's whatever you decide, Kyo."

Kyo grimaced up at Black Haru. He was going to give in. Haru could see it in his eyes. Kyo tentatively reached up and grasped Haru belt buckle. He slowly undid it, with a sour look on his face all the while. "You know I hate giving head." Kyo grumbled. Haru smiled.

"I know." Haru simply replied. With one final glare Kyo unzipped the pants and pulled Haru's erect dick free. After the long wait, even the slightest touch felt amazing on Haru's erection. He moaned deeply.

Kyo started out gently, as usual, with a small flick of the tongue to the head. When Haru moaned again, Kyo began to lick up and down the side of his boyfriend's dick. When pre-cum began to leak from the top, Kyo would lap it up. "Ahh…that's it." Haru breathed out.

Kyo finally engulfed Haru's dick in his mouth, automatically bobbing his head over it in a fast rhythm. Haru yelped at the sudden intensity. Kyo removed his mouth from the younger boy's dick and opened it to say something, probably to scold Haru for making a loud noise, when Haru pushed in his cock to the hilt.

Kyo gagged, his eyes watering. "Mmrff," he said, not able to speak around the bulbous penis in his mouth. The vibrations from the noise made Haru roll his eyes back in his head. Apparently giving up on any gentle movement, Kyo began to quickly swipe his tongue over the dick as Haru rammed it repeatedly into the back of his throat.

With one final shout Haru came hard into Kyo's mouth, not pulling out for a good few seconds. Kyo gagged again. As soon as Haru's cock slid out of his mouth Kyo hacked cum out of his mouth, coughing feebly. "Asshole," He spat, glaring up forcefully at Haru, who was overcoming his orgasm induced high.

Haru smiled and knelt down next to his lover, hugging him close. "I love you, Kyo." He mumbled into the tan teen's hair.

"I guess you're white again?" Kyo mused in annoyance. Haru snuggled closer and Kyo sighed. "I…I love you too." He muttered, not looking at the man who his love was directed to.

"Kyo?" Kyo lifted his head up to see Tohru standing in the kitchen doorway. "I heard some voices and it sounded like someone was fighting…is everything alright?" Tohru asked, looking worriedly to the two boys on the floor.

Kyo jumped up away from Haru quickly. "Y-yeah! Everything's great! Haru and I were just…uh…"

"…Cleaning up some milk Kyo spilled." Haru cut in, slowly standing up. Kyo sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that's right!" He exclaimed, glancing from Tohru to Haru nervously.

"Did some get on Hatsuharu-san's pants?" Tohru asked, the worried look still on her face.

"What?" Kyo asked, perplexed.

"It's just…His fly is open and his belt is undone…" Tohru mumbled, averting her eyes. "Do you need me to wash them for you, Hatsuharu-san?"

"NO!" Kyo cried out, quickly standing in front of Kyo. "I mean…I was going to do it! Yeah! Don't worry about a thing, Tohru! I've got it all handled!" Kyo frantically said, trying to sound natural.

"That's right, Tohru-san. Kyo was going to do some laundry anyway. Why don't you go up on to bed?" Haru said gently.

"O-okay, if you insist…" Tohru stammered, turning and trudging back towards her room.

"Get some sleep, Tohru!" Kyo called out after her, turning to glare at Haru. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He whisper yelled, not wanting to cause Tohru any more alarm.

Haru shrugged and smiled a little. "I guess you're going to have to do some laundry after all, _Kitty_." He chuckled.

Kyo glared back. "Oh no, _I'm_ not."

Haru stood alone in the laundry room, putting a load of clothing into the washer. He had to do everyone's clothes—not just his—as punishment for 'almost making Tohru find out about them', as Kyo put it. But Haru didn't really mind. It was worth it to get that mind blowing bj from his reluctant little kitty.

But on the day after next, Kyo didn't have any physical sports to do. So Haru would wait…just one more day…and then he would put that dream of his into action.

* * *

><p>WAHHHH! That was so much fun to write!:DD<p>

Sorry there wasn't more lemony goodness. But I just didn't really feel like it…I'm a bad person. XD

Go to my profile and check out my other stories! They're nice yaois full of delicious lemon pie. ;P

Anywayyy…Review?:)

~Wobsie (da author)


End file.
